Dolarhyde
Dolarhyde is dependent on the magic he has dedicated his life to studying. While a world-traveler he has several habits native to his people and home that he finds people often take issue with including his difficult to understand accent, and choice of minimal attire. He has a strong will, and a big heart and only wants good for those around him, and the world at large. Family Born to a loving father and mother, with an older sister as well. He out lived his parents who died natural deaths of old age. His sister is married with a son who is 18. He loves his sister and her son very much. Magic Dolaryhyde (Human 1).jpg|Dolaryhyde's Human form Dolaryhyde (Human 2).jpg|The marks on his face are retained in his human form He was interested in magic from a young age and apprenticed under a wizard leaving his home to adventures with her, constantly learning more and more. As he studied he never felt satisfied with the accepted understanding of magic, and dug deeper learning more about it's nature and eventually got to the point where he understands magic's core, and sees how it works at a base level. This power and control he developed over the arcane arts came at a price however, as he has found himself reliant and addicted to the very magic he sought to learn magic, becoming as subject to magic as magic is to him. He may understand it, control it, and manipulate it better than most of his peers, but he must have it, must satiate his desire for it in his being more and more, almost as a drug addict. He bears the tell-tale sign of excess magical influence - blue stripes appearing on his face and other parts of his body though lucky for him not many are familiar with what they signify. Wherever he went he sought to understand not only magic but the world at large better, and read and learned what he could, becoming very knowledgeable in many fields of study, and fluent in a multitude of languages. Eleusinian In his studies he learned of the Eleusinian line and it's roll in history. At 40 years-old, he felt an awakening – the Eleusinian revealed herself. Perhaps she did it on purpose, or perhaps she wasn't even aware of it, but her power reverberated throughout the arcane world like an earthquake. He felt it and assumed that if he had, then others must have as well. In his studies he learned that the Eleusinian played a roll in the history of the age they are in, a roll for good. He considered that any evil that knows half as much as he does about this subject will come for her now that she has made herself known. He felt a calling to tell her that she had been revealed, and offer his services in hopes that not only will he aid this world and the forces of good by doing so, but may also continue to find ways to get magic so that he can satiate his ever growing dependency on it. A Whole New World Dolarhyde got both things he wanted. The Eleusinian welcomed his help and he aided her in whatever mission he sent her on, and he found that not only did she have several magical relics but also he was able to procure more magical items on his adventures for her. The time came to defend her and her stronghold when Thanatos and his cult attacked. Dolarhyde did his best to defeat them but was overwhelmed. Grabbing the orbs he tried to escape with Shannon and her daughter, however things did not go to plan. Delilah teleported herself and Dolarhyde across time and space. Dolarhyde now struggles to remain sane as his mind is torn across multiple realities. He has dedicated himself to reuniting daughter and mother, saving them both in the process.